Thunder
by EpicCrafting404
Summary: Alex has always liked Minecraft and playing Hunger Games. But one thing he won't like is getting sucked in with a person who killed him... Rated T for fighting and deaths. If you are younger and you think you can handle it, read on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story. :) I will be updating this every Thursday and Tuesday. So enjoy the first chapter!**

Ten seconds. Ten seconds until I can get off of this pad. Nine seconds. Nine seconds until I can get to the center. Eight seconds. Eight seconds until I can get a sword, some armor, and food. Seven seconds. Seven seconds until I can run for the mountain to the left of me. Six seconds. Six seconds until I can hopefully win. Five, four, three, two, one.

When I hear the last number, I take off sprinting to the chest closest to me. I open it and only see a stone sword. I open another and see a gold chest plate. I immediately put it on. I look around and see the other twenty-three tributes all looking in the surrounding chests. At least five people run out of the center.

I see a person looking in a chest and strike him with my sword. He gets killed with two hits. _DanTheAwesome was slain by EpicDude404. _I smile to myself when I see that he was grabbing some food and more armor. I feel my signal to leave when a wooden sword hits my chest plate. I whirl around and see a girl with full iron armor whacking at me. How did she get that so quick?

I know I can't kill her with all that armor on. My quick impulse is to run to the mountain like I had planned. I run away from the girl, hopping she won't follow. When I reach the base of the mountain, I glance around quickly. No one is following. I see that I had grabbed some iron boots, a leather helmet, and some chain mail leggings.

My body is fully covered, but it's not the best combination. Especially to that girl with the iron armor. I start to climb the mountain after I make sure my hunger bar is full. I know for sure that there is at least three chests up at the top. There should be at least three diamonds in one.

I check my inventory and see I have a stick. Perfect, if I get those diamonds, I can make a diamond sword! I continue climbing and reach the top after a minute. _AllieStar was slain by DeathRaider. Maxii was slain by DeathRaider. CoolMark was shot by DeathRaider. _Geez, that DeathRaider is on a killing spree! I look around worriedly. Yet again, no one is around.

I enter the "house" on the mountain and climb on the ladder to the top. The house is rubbish and looks ruined. But at the top, I see a chest, as expected. Inside, I find diamond leggings and three bottles of enchanting. Yes! I put them on and go look for another chest.

After walking around aimlessly for two minutes, I see an entrance to a cave. _FactionKing was slain by MacyMineGal. _Once again, I check my back before going inside. There is iron ore everywhere, but I can't break any blocks because it's Hunger Games. After going a big deeper, I spot a huge lava pool. There is a chest at the end.

Wait. How do I get across? I wander around. But I don't have to wait long. Some stone blocks pop up for five seconds, and then go back down. Ooooh! Pistons! The blocks come up again. I look at the chest. Time to do some parkour.

_TimTopBill was doomed to fall by Steve._ I step back a bit from the edge of the lava. When the blocks come up, I get a running start. My boots hit the stone. I turn quickly and pounce to the next block. I turn to the final one. I jump a millisecond after the block under my feet disappears. My eyes widen as I plunge into the lava.

Ouch! No! Ouch! I have to win... I swim helplessly to the other side of the pool. I reach it just as I'm on three hearts. I eat two pork chops hurriedly, hoping I'll live. Two hearts. I start to sweat. One heart. No. I'm gonna lose. Half a heart. The fire on me stops. I'm shaking. I let myself regenerate my health until it's full to open the chest.

No. Just no. No no no. It's just not possible. There is only one Ender pearl. Only one to get back over. Like the whole parkour was a waste of time. I do take it out, because I still have to play, and throw it over the lava. I wait for a few seconds before I see the sun going down.

_FallingMatter was shot by MegaPerson. MegaPeraon was slain by DeathRaider. OPMaster was shot by DeathRaider. _DeathRaider still seems to be my worst enemy. I climb down the mountain and venture into the surrounding woods. I see a chest in a tree and look inside it. An iron chest plate and a Splash Potion of Poison. I put on the iron armor. Now all I need is a helmet.

I see a person in the distance. I squint to see the gamer tag. Steve. He didn't have much except for a diamond chest plate and a stone sword. I charge in. _Steve was slain by EpicDude404._ I pick up his chest plate and put it on. Ironically, he also had an iron helmet and diamond boots. I put them on. I am awesome. Feeling like a boss, I head to the center. _One minute until The Feast. _Perfect!

I see someone already there. MacyMineGal. She has full diamond armor and a diamond sword. I start to back up, but she spots me. I start to run, but she catches up. She starts swinging the sword. But then she stops. She backs up a bit. She blocks the sword and then gets it normal. She blocks it again and gets it normal. The universal sign for team up. Why would she want to team up instead of killing me?

I swing my stone sword at her. She stops doing the sign and swings at me. _You died. EpicDude404 was slain by MacyMineGal. Tap to respawn. _I'm angry. Surely that would have some type of damage on her! I get up off the computer and log off of the Hive. I shut down the computer and head downstairs. Another unsuccessful Hunger Games attempt. At least I killed two people.

I got a snack and ate it. There's nothing else to do really. When I finish, I go back upstairs and go onto YouTube. Um... On the most popular page for video games, there is an odd video. Minecraft Hunger Games-Awesome Diamond Armor! The person who made it was MacyMineGal. I click on it because I'm curious. I watch it fully. She did win this game, and killed me. She also killed DeathRaider. But the strangest part of all was that her voice sounds a lot like a girl in my class...

**A/N: Done with chapter one.I spent almost an hour on this so I hope you like it. It's gonna continue though, and It's not just gonna be about Hunger. Games. So get back to your day now!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this?

? POV:

I prowl around in my dimension. This is not good. He can't come in. He already discovered the game three years ago, but he doesn't know this isn't a game. But his fate _is _to come in, which is what I'm trying to prevent. But even I can not stop fate.

He shouldn't know. But he will know, soon. He'll know everything and be mad that I sent him there instead of keeping him here. He's always dreamed of coming in, but he'll soon regret that idea. And so will she.

She, who is not related to me or him, is destined to come in to. But not to love, to ally. Who knows who they will be against? Me? Herobrine? Notch? That crazy guy who's trying to set up an eternal Hunger Games? Who knows?!

But I look into the diamond ball and see him. He's playing on the Hive. He's playing on Hunger Games. Well, he mind as well get ready. He has two kills. Nice, I guess. But his loot is what amazes me. I've seen that map, and not once seen one get that much loot. Even against Macy, he has more armor, food, weapons, and things to make swords.

Perfect. He'll survive at least a week if that guy succeeds. That's who I'm trying to stop. But who next? Who will cause more trouble? Not Herobrine, he's currently in a war with Notch. And not me, I'm never out of my dimension. Oh, why bother about that now? There are more important things to worry about.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'm trying to do loads of things today so it's hard to write too much. Also, I TRYED to do a cliffhanger just because I'm evil. :D So get back to your day now!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


End file.
